I'll be waiting
by KiraSakura
Summary: Alternate happenings in The Land of Dragons. Sora fights Riku, Riku angsts a little, and a kiss is shared. And Goofy REALLY is the smartest in the group [RikuSora]
1. Land of Dragons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Never have, never will. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Warnings:** Tiny amount of shounen-ai.

**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write this for a while, but I actually felt bothered today! So yeah. It's supposed to be shorter…but…yeah. Ahem. And you know something? I really do, honest to God, think Goofy is the smartest. I mean, you watch him. And I hate Donald. Even though he's saved my life more than once. Ahem. Yeah. And remember: The little purple button in the bottom left hand corner is your friend!

OXOXOXOXO

Swing, hit, dodge. It was the same old routine, the same old thing, day in, day out. But this was different. He stared at his opponent, dressed in a black hood, and wielding a Keyblade in the shape of a dragon's wing. He watched the person's moves, reading them, memorizing them. But the funny thing was that he already knew those moves. That position. And that was led Sora to whisper, ever so quietly, "…Riku…?"

The figure froze, snow floating down around them. Sora was filled with hope, desperate, pleading _hope._ But the hooded man rushed forward, and attacked Sora once again. It was then that Sora caught a flash of gold, a wisp of silver. It couldn't be…Ansem was…gone. But Riku…

A small idea formed in Sora's one-track mind, and as he blocked another attack, he grabbed the figure's wrist, and murmured, "…Riku…I…if you don't want me to find you yet, just say so…please…it hurts to know I'm crossing weapons with the person I…love…"

Once again the person froze, before sighing. The weapon disappeared, and a deep voice replied, "Sora…I'm not who I was…"

Sora's head jerked up, and he shouted, "Do you think I care?! I'm so _fucking_ sick and tired of this, Riku!" Tears ran down his cheeks, and Sora whimpered, "I know you don't want me to find you, not yet…but…please, before you go, please just…" Sora trailed off, his chest aching.

"…Are you sure?" Riku asked, his deep voice turning to a whisper.

Sora nodded, and said, "Just do it, Riku…please". Riku sighed again, and smiled. But Sora couldn't see it. Sora wouldn't be allowed to see him until he got his own body back.

"Ok…"

Riku bent down, and swept his lips against Sora's, ever so gently, and jerked back as to make sure Sora didn't see. Sora would never be allowed to see. Sora smiled, and hugged Riku's too tall frame. "Thank you" He whispered, and added, "Now…go. Before the others…"

"Yeah…I l-l…I…" Riku started. How could he say it? How could he say such sacred words in this form? But they were nagging at him, commanding him to release them. So he did.

"I love you, Sora"

And then there was a swirl of black, and Riku was gone. Sora stared at the place Riku had stood, watching the snow start to fall heavier and fill the marks of Riku's boots. Silently he whispered back, into the cold air, "I love you too"

---

"It is my belief that this young man came to warm me, so I could rally my troops"

Sora was only half listening to the emperor. It's not that he found the old man's rambling boring, it's just that he couldn't stop thinking of it. The kiss. So light, almost unreal, yet so totally real.

And when Shang hugged Mulan to him, Sora felt a pang of jealously rush through his gut. The tears formed again, and he wiped them away hurriedly. Goofy and Donald noticed this. Donald presumed it meant Sora was upset because of Kairi, but Goofy knew better. Goofy was, by far, the smartest in the group. And when they in the Gummi ship later, and Donald was sprawled out on the controls snoring and mumbling something about _goddamn_ chipmunks, Goofy smiled at Sora, and said, "Don't worry, Sora. We'll find Riku"

Sora had blinked, and nodded. "Yeah…and then we'll go home, and then everything will be back to normal again…Goofy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is…is it wrong for me to love him? Aren't I supposed to love Kairi?"

"Well, garwsh Sora. You love who ya wanna love. It's what your heart tells you do. Not ya mind"

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Goofy"

"Anytime"

"…you know the first thing I'm going to say to him?"

"No…what are ya gonna say, Sora?"

Sora smiled, bright and beaming, and replied, "That he's a stupid jerk for making me worry…and that I still love him. And then he'll apologize, and he'll kiss me"


	2. The World That Never Was

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II, or CoM.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), and a bad word or two

**Author's Note:** Yeeeaaah…I blame the serious lack of cookies. They make me write longer, more…interesting things. (shoots self) Oh well. I wrote the draft of this down in my Maths book, got yelled at for it, took it home and typed it out at…10:18pm. Yeah. I'm weird.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

My heart beat against my chest, hard and fast. My mouth was dry, and I could barely think straight. I looked at the black-gloved hand that was in mine, and I looked up into orange-gold eyes. I blinked, and I saw a fleck of Caribbean green, and I knew, before I closed my eyes, that I found him. _Finally_. Shaking slightly, I shut my own sky-blue eyes, and concentrate. My heart sings with joy, for the huge hole that has been there since I last saw him begins to fill. I see, in this strange darkness where the truth is clear, his long silver-blue hair, and his deep black cloak. I see pale skin, and I see aquamarine eyes, haunted by the past. My heart's song reaches its finale, and I open my eyes, uttering a single word.

"Riku…" The emptiness that has been there becomes full, and I clutch his hand tightly, fearing he might leave again. But I feel his hand wrap around mine, and I know he's not going to leave. I fall to my knees, sheer happiness possessing my senses. I cry, the tears of joy flowing down my cheeks. I shout at him, and he, calm and soothing, explains. But that doesn't matter. I yell at him, telling him that I don't care what he looks like, and then something snaps.

"WELL I CARE!!" He yells back. I stand back up, and we glare at each other. I feel anger, sadness, pity. My fists clench, and suddenly we're running at each other, Keyblades raised. Donald gives a shout, and runs to my aid, but Goofy holds him back. I'm glad, too. This is a test. A test to make sure nothing has changed.

"Bastard!" I shout at him, slamming Decisive Pumpkin down upon Way to Down.

"Moron!" He shouts back, shooting a dark aura at me. We battle it out, the anger, the stress, the sadness. And the longing. Finally, my legs give out from the strain, for he is strong, stronger even than Xaldin, and I fall once again to my knees. He stands above me, panting softly. The state he's in, a ripped cloak and sweat covered brow, looks hilarious in that form, and I burst out laughing. He starts to laugh too, and Kairi looks at us as if we're mad. He pulls me to my feet, and we clutch each other, laughing. We're just so glad, glad nothing has changed. Sure, we're older, and have legendary weapons and have seen what shouldn't be seen, but we're still the same.

"Sora Sora Sora" He mutters, and in turn I murmur, "Riku Riku Riku"

He stands back, and places something in my hand. It's a Keychain, sleek and black. My hand closes around it, and I summon my Keyblade. I snap the new chain on, and in a flash I'm holding Oblivion.

"It's…beautiful…" I breathe. He nods, and smiles gently. "Come on. Let's go find Xemnas"

I nod, and we all head off, Riku leading the way.

---

My head hurts, and I groan lightly. I just want to sleep, to curl up and sleep. I found Riku, so I can have a break…RIKU!

I bolt up, and my eyes scan the area. What they fall upon makes my heart quiver. I rush over to my silver-haired pale-skinned blue-green-eyed beauty, dressed in his black cloak and his silken blindfold. I help him to his feet, and he whispers shocked words of joy. He looks over at me, and I know what he wants. I grin, and reach up. I tug the blindfold from his face, while he leans down. Our lips meet, and I ignore Kairi's shocked gasp. Tears, once again, start to roll down my cheeks, and he pulls back, and embraces me. I sob into his chest, and he strokes my hair, murmuring gentle, soothing words.

"I…I'm so glad…th—that you're back to normal. Oh, Riku, I was so worried. I…I thought you'd be s-stuck like that forever, and that you wouldn't want to go back to the Islands because you were scared of what everyone w—would think when they saw that my boyfriend had the body of some forty-year-old man…" I sniffle. He smiles, a true, honest smile, and just mutters, "Sora"

I hear Donald sputter at what he hears, and Goofy just laughs. Mickey smiles, and Kairi sighs. A small smile lights up her face, and she murmurs, "They were meant for each other…"

Finally, I stand back, and glare at the cloak. I start to tear away at it, ripping the sipper down, revealing his clothing of white, yellow and black. I strip off his gloves, and yank off his boots, and finally I stand back, panting slightly. He smiles at me, and says in a teasing tone, "Done?"

I pout at him, but he kisses it away. I kiss back, hungry for more touch, and he complies. I'd make love to him now if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was watching us. So instead I stand back, and go, "You stupid jerk, making me worry"

He looks down at my swollen lips, and murmurs, "Sorry bout that"

And then he kisses me. Just like I said those few weeks ago.


End file.
